Not Just a Tool
by 70Seiji07
Summary: Mika Kinomoto is an introverted girl that doesn't really trust the people in her new school. What will happen when she becomes a little too observant and discovers the Host Club's secret? Will she be able to open up to others? KyouyaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**_ This was actually supposed to be a oneshot that I recently rediscovered in my Quizilla account. I read through it a bit and thought "Hey! This is pretty good!" And since I was kinda currently writing this other Ouran story, and was torn about choosing my OC's love interest, this is actually a life-saver! _

**Disclaimer!** _Ouran is not mine. Heck if it was mine, I would've ended the story differently. Anyways, all credit belongs to Bisco Hatori-sensei. Only thing here that's actually mine is the OC_

* * *

><p>I was walking to my so called "Father's" car that was parked in front of our house in broad daylight. And the reason I'm reacting like this is because it was a limo for crying out loud! It's too early and when the neighbors see, I'm gonna get an ear-full when I get home later.<p>

You see, my mom and dad got divorced when I was 8 years old. People think that's a pretty young age but I'm telling you it's not, I was fully aware of the things my parents were doing and I knew what was right and wrong. My mom had really stuck to her values from when she was a child and even until now. My dad was a businessman that was steadily climbing his career ladder through many deals, some of which were shady and illegal. When my mom found this out... Let's just say that he stopped doing illegal stuff, but some deals were still pretty shady. One time, I was even used as a bargaining chip, it was a pretty funny experience and I met a friend there, but my mom didn't think so, and then they got divorced. They share my custody and I go to dad's place every summer.

Now, my dad's the CEO of Kinomoto Co., an electronics company. And this year, after reasoning out that my former school was outdated and below standards, he convinced my mom to let me study at this private school that she's never heard of. My dad says it's the best school in Japan but I think it's only because all of my dad's business partners' children are here. Once, again, I'm a tool for business. This should be fun.

I waved goodbye to my mom and finally got in. I looked out the window as the car started moving and the scenery started to change. I saw houses, people, and then turned to a direction I never bothered to go to in my life. I've never seen this part of town before... The houses and buildings were getting spaced farther apart as time passed; finally there was a wall, a really long wall, and a gate. The next thing I saw was breath-taking.

This must be it, my new school, Ouran Academy. The limo went in and stopped in front of the main doors and the chauffeur got out and opened my door for me. I thanked him and proceeded inside. My uniform, which I thought was weird, ugly but soft as silk, ceased to look repulsive. It blended in this atmosphere, classy.

I went to the main office and got my schedule, my small bag in hand. 2-A. I got a map from there as well. It was so huge that I figured it'd be too hard to figure out myself. Luckily, I saw someone about to go up the stairs. I quietly sprinted over to where he was.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Eh?" He said in a big and intimidating voice. I was surprised. I didn't know that classy schools like this had gangster-types.

"Ritsu-kun?" I asked as he turned around and faced me. His scary face is not one you'll easily forget.

"Ah! Mika-san!" So it was him. You see, when I was about seven years old, my dad was kinda handing me over to the Yakuza. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, but I think my Dad was saying something about me being a 'potential bride'. At the time, I didn't know what that meant but I was getting along with the house's young master, so it didn't matter. That young master was Ritsu Kasanoda.

I was relieved. I knew someone in this impossibly big school. "Ritsu-kun! I'm so glad to see you!" I gave him a hug. "Do you know where class 2-A is?"

* * *

><p>Right now, I'm standing in front of the door to my class. I was starting to get cold feet. It's a good thing I met my homeroom teacher on the way here.<p>

"Good morning class. Today, I'd like to introduce Kinomoto Mika-san." I smiled and gave a small wave.

"Ohayoo, I'm Kinomoto. Please look after me from now on." I bowed. The teacher told me to sit at the last row beside the window, so I did. I stared out the window when he started with the lesson.

* * *

><p>"Hello Kinomoto-hime." I looked to my right. It was in between classes and we were waiting for the next subject teacher to arrive. There stood a tall blond with bright purple eyes looking at me enthusiastically. "Welcome to Ouran! How has your stay been so far?" He got onto one knee, took my left hand and kissed my knuckle. I laughed nervously and pulled my hand away.<p>

"It's been quite pleasant, to say the least..." Umm... "...Who are you?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in thought. For a moment, he looked hurt, and then went into a corner of the room, hugging his knees. "What..."

"Ah, don't worry about him. He'll be fine." I averted my eyes from where the blond sat to where the voice came. My green eyes met gray ones behind a pair of glasses. He was tall, an inch or two shorter than the blond though. "I'm Ootori Kyouya, and the idiot in the corner is Suoh Tamaki." I snickered.

"Idiot?" I looked at 'Suoh', let out a small laugh and shook my head. I turned back to Ootori. I held out my hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Ootori-san, I'm-"

"Kinomoto Mika, daughter of Kinomoto Touya, CEO of Kinomoto Co." Ah, I almost forgot. I'm a _tool_ for my dad's business. I actually thought Ootori-san wanted to be friends. Naturally, I pulled my hand back at the mention of my dad and the company, dismissing friendly thoughts towards him. He quirked a brow and wrote something in his notebook.

"I see. So you know about that huh." I turned away from him just as Suoh-san recovered from what seemed like a blow to his ego.

"Kinomoto-hime! I would like to invite you over to our club!" He practically screamed. I wondered why nobody else in the room seemed to mind.

"Ootori-san, is he always like this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Post Script!<strong>

**First of all, I'm sticking to the Japanese way of addressing people, surname first. And since Mika is trying to be polite, as much as possible, I'm making her call people by their surnames.**

**Next is, the classes. In Japan, it's the teachers who go from room to room, bringing along their teaching materials. I know that's not how it works for most western countries, but here in the east, it's pretty much how it goes. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Lastly, please tell me... Is it too short? I dunno, I was kinda going over it again and again trying to make it longer but ended up cutting out stuff that wasn't really necessary. I'd really appreciate comments. :)  
><strong>

**Honorifics! "-hime" means princess, "-san" is respectful, kinda like Miss, Mister, Missus. Yeah... More honorifics in the future. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_ Ouran is Hatori Bisco's, not mine. If I win the lottery, I just might buy the rights to it. For now, it's still not mine._

* * *

><p>I was walking down the halls of Ouran, wandering aimlessly. I was hoping to stumble upon a library or a quiet place to enjoy my solitude, read a book maybe. Unfortunately, my feet have led me down this hallway. No people in sight. Where <em>are<em> all the students anyway? So, after an eternity of walking, I was in this really dark hallway. There shouldn't be people here right?

In the distance, I saw figures entering a room. I got curious and followed suit. I felt a gust of wind as I opened the door and saw this huge room filled with girls. A sea of the hideous pale yellow of the school's uniform. Upon further inspection, the girls were in clusters, and in the middle of those clusters were one or two guys.

"Kinomoto-hime! You came!" Suoh-san ran up to me, not acting as stupid as he did at class. And then he tried grabbing my hand again, which I pulled away before he could.

"Ahaha..." I laughed nervously. This is becoming a habit. "I got lost and..."

"Lost? Ah, you must have been afraid! Don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you." He swooped in real close to grab my chin and look directly in my eyes.

"Umm... Suoh-san, this is really..." I pulled his hand away from my face and backed away.

"Oi, Milord!" Twins came up and put their arms around my shoulders. "Don't go harassing the princess!"

"Umm... Who's exactly doing the harassing here?" They just brushed off my comment and continued berating Suoh.

"Welcome to the Host Club, Kinomoto-san." Ootori-san said coolly. He was sitting at a table a few feet away. Surprisingly, there were no female students around him at the time.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Don't you think you're being rude?" This cute girl with short brown hair and big brown eyes said. The twins and Suoh stopped bickering for a while. She pushed them off me. The twins said something that I didn't quite catch which caused Suoh-san to chase them.

"Thank you, what's your name?" She looked at me.

"It's Fujioka Haruhi." She smiled. "Would you like to join me for tea?"

"Of course Haruhi-san." I tended to talk nicer to girls, warmly even. "Call me Mika, by the way."

"Hai, Mika-senpai." We sat down at a table near the windows and she served tea and snacks. We were chatting about my transfer here and her being a scholarship student.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You live in the suburbs?" Haruhi asked. She looked surprised. I laughed.<p>

"Yes, when my parents got divorced my mom wanted to get out of the mansion. We live in a decent two-story house now cuz my dad insisted that we stay in Tokyo." I told her. I don't know but Suoh and the 'Hitachiin' twins, as Haruhi introduced, were suddenly there.

"Eh! Kinomoto-hime lives in a commoner house too!" Suoh screamed and I covered my ears. Seriously, does nobody but me notice?

"I-I guess...?" I looked at him nervously and looked to Haruhi. "Haruhi-san, is Suoh-san always this loud?" I whispered loudly. She nodded gravely but was then picked up and spun around by Suoh.

"Ah, my precious Haruhi is making commoner friends!" I looked at him incredulously. Haruhi doesn't mind this?

"Ne, ne, Senpai" The twins put their arms around my shoulders. "Can we come over? We wanna see your commoner house!"

"Umm... You guys..." I scratched my cheek nervously. "Rather... Um, you haven't even introduced yourselves, and you wanna come over to my house? That's pretty rude." I looked around. "Especially Suoh-san..." Suoh looked at me with wide eyes then went into a corner to sulk.

The twins laughed at Suoh despite being called rude too. "Are you alright Haruhi-san?" She nodded. "I really like you. Maybe you can come over sometime and go shopping ne? Just you and me, like a girl's night out!" I said happily. Suddenly, Suoh and the twins' head snapped towards me. Next thing I knew, I was being dragged to a different room.

"You shouldn't be saying things like that, Kinomoto-san." Ootori said, walking into the room.

"How come?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The twins said.

"Mika-senpai, I-" Haruhi tried to say but she was cut off.

"Haruhi is deep in debt and needs to disguise herself as a boy to pay it off." Ootori explained.

"Well, that was frank." I said. "How big is this debt? Haruhi-san, are you okay with this?" I asked worried.

"Don't worry Senpai. I want to work off my debt cuz I don't have the money to pay for it."

"But you're a _girl_. In a club _full_ of _boys_!" I asked in disbelief. Isn't she worried for her safety?

"Senpai, I'm sure they're not that kind of people..." Haruhi reasoned.

"Hey! What do you mean! Daddy will never do that to his daughter!" Suoh screamed. I looked at him with wide eyes. Is he a pervert or something? Haruhi face-palmed.

"Do you see why I'm worried!" I said pointing at Suoh. The twins were laughing their butts off and Kyouya smirked. The doors burst open.

"Hey~! What are you guys all doing in here? We were looking for you all over, ne Takashi?" There was a tall guy carrying a cute kid-like guy on his shoulders. The tall guy nodded at what the kid said. I looked at them with mild surprise.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had more members." I smiled at the newcomers. "My name's Kinomoto Mika, a classmate of Ootori-san and Suoh-san. It's nice to meet you." I bowed.

"Oh! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but call me Hunny, and this is Morinozuka Takashi, call him Mori." He said chirpily. I smiled at him. "Ne, ne, Mi-chan, wanna eat cake?" He looks so cute and innocent! I nodded and smiled at him. "Hooray!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I didn't really know how to end this chapter so Hunny had to appear to end the story. I was running out of dialogue...*sweatdrops*<strong>

**Honorifics! –chan is kinda like a sign of endearment. Used with names of stuff that are small, cute or younger than the speaker. Not really used on boys that much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, I would've named it something shorter like Ouran Host Club, or The Club at Ouran, or sumthing._

* * *

><p>"So, Mi-chan, what made you transfer to Ouran?" Hunny-senpai asked. I thought about it for a while. Why did I agree to transfer here?<p>

"Hmm... Now that you mention it, I guess it's cuz..." I hesitated then said, "I think my dad feels this is what's best for me. He says this is the best school in Japan, and it would help me with my career in the future." I said thoughtfully before eating a piece of cake.

"Senpai..." Haruhi sighed as she sat beside me at Hunny and Mori's table.

"You know, Haruhi-san, with Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai here, I think it's okay for you to be here; even if they _are_ all boys." I told her with a smile. She sighed in relief.

"So Mika-hime..." Mika?

"Please don't act familiar with me," I glared at Souh. He ignored me. I have to start standing my ground. I also noticed that Ootori hasn't said a thing in a while yet. He looks like he's bent on observing things in the meantime.

"... Now that you know our little secret," I cut him off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," I said while standing up. "I don't have a reason to." I looked at Haruhi and smiled. "Ne, let's go home together, Haruhi-san." She nodded.

"No! Mika-hime is stealing my daughter away from me!" Suoh cried as he tried to latch himself onto her. I quickly pulled her out of the room and down the hall.

"Haruhi-san," I finally said as we got into my dad's car. "Don't you think it's annoying?"

"What is?"

"Them!" She thought about them for a minute, and saw various expressions flash on her face. I can only guess that they're the various reactions to what the Club had done in the past.

"What about them, Senpai?"

"They, they ignore most of the things I say! _And _they talk as if they're in their own little universe; everybody else is just an object!" I rubbed my temples. Seriously, I'm way too polite for my own good. I would just love to curse into the heavens, hadn't I been raised properly by my mom.

"They mean well..." Haruhi said comfortingly. I sighed.

"Maybe..." The car pulled up in front of my house.

"Wow, I _do_ live near here. Just a few blocks down." She pointed down the street. If the car drove a little further, we might've reached her apartment complex.

"Then you should stay for dinner!" I smiled. I started to relax and let my guard down. I was home! Haruhi laughed.

"Sure Senpai, that's a great idea." She smiled back at me and we got out of the car.

* * *

><p>"They're getting out of the car!" Tamaki said as they crouched behind a lamppost.<p>

"Shh! Be quiet, *Tono!" Hikaru whispered loudly.

The hosts had followed Mika's car out of the school and into suburban Tokyo. Tamaki and the Twins were hiding behind a lamppost, while Kyouya, Hunny and Mori stood near the corner of the street, a few feet away from the trio.

"Shut up the both of you!" Kaoru chastised. "They're coming out."

"Are you sure? You don't have any plans that I'm interrupting am I...?" Mika mused.

"Ah, don't worry Senpai. My dad won't be home 'til 11. You're just saving me the trouble of cooking for myself." Haruhi smiled as they walked to the front door.

"Ah! You won't regret it, my Mon's a fantastic cook!" Mika turned to the driver of the car who had held their door open. "Matsunaga-san, thanks for the ride. Tell Dad I won't need you tomorrow." She looked at Haruhi. "I'm walking to school tomorrow with Haruhi-san." She smiled at the girl, and then walked inside the house. Haruhi quickly followed while the car left. They didn't notice the pairs of eyes that followed their exchange.

"I wanna walk to school with my Daughter too!" Tamaki cried; the twins stared at him mischievously; Kyouya wrote something down in his notebook; Mori stared stoically and Hunny laughed cheerfully.

"This'll be interesting," Kyouya said.

* * *

><p>I had changed out of my crappy uniform into some sweatpants and a tank top. I'm not really fashion conscious, and since Haruhi doesn't mind, neither is she.<p>

"You guys like Tonkatsu?" Mom asked as she came in from the kitchen.

"Wow." We all sat down. "Itadakimasu!" And we dug in.

"So Haruhi, where are you from?" Mom asked.

"Well, actually I just live down the street." She politely answered.

"Really? Now, since we're practically neighbors, you can drop by anytime." Mom smiled. Haruhi looked kinda surprised then showed us a gentle smile.

"Thanks, Kinomoto-san." I smiled at her too. We talked a while longer before finishing our food. Later, I threw on a jacket and a pair of sneakers and walked Haruhi home.

"Mika-senpai," Haruhi said.

"Yeah?" I looked at her.

"You've got a really nice Mom."

"I know, but... what makes you say so?" I inquired.

"She's just so... _warm_. She feels like home." I smiled, knowing what she meant. It didn't matter where we were, if Mom was there, it's home.

"I know what you mean." We walked in silence, but I had this eerie feeling of being watched. We reached her apartment complex in silence.

"Senpai," Haruhi whispered. "Don't be mad but, please don't be surprised that the Host Club follows me around. They just worry about me a lot." I looked at her like I was about to answer when I suddenly spun around and saw the Twins and Suoh scrambling for cover. I sighed.

"Seriously, Haruhi-san, don't you think it's weird?" I said gesturing to Suoh who failed to take cover and fell flat on his face, looking as pathetic as ever.

"They _are _weird." She said with a laugh.

"And you've learned how to deal with that." I said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." I hugged her. "Goodnight Senpai."

"Goodnight." I walked away from her as she went up the stairs. "Oi, Suoh-san." I pulled him up off the ground. "Why're you guys here?" I put my hands on my hips then glared at the blonde.

"Ah, Mika-hime, it's-" He reached for my hand, which I pulled away from his reach. I cut him off.

"DON'T you even try that on me. We're not even at school, so I can just scream and tell _my _neighbours you're sexually harassing me." I crossed my arms over my chest. His face dropped and he sat behind the lamppost, hugging his knees. I heard the Twins laughing somewhere. "Now, if you need anything, please feel free to ask me about it at home." I rubbed my arms, it was getting chilly. I started my walk home. I passed by Kyouya who quirked a brow.

"Goodnight Mi-chan!" Hunny chirped. I waved at him and nodded in acknowledgement at Mori.

"Goodnight guys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Oh! I almost forgot to mention. If there's gonna be a point of view that isn't Mika's, it's gonna be in third person. Mika's PoV is always in first person. Any host's, character's, even animal's PoV is in third. :)**

**Okay, so I was so happy! You know, I'm kinda like Tamaki too, Stupid but academically smart. So, since I was kinda new at publishing and managing stories, I didn't know where to find the reviews on my stories. I was so friggin happy when I saw some reviews! They, were only 4 but I was still so friggin happy and giddy that people actually **_**liked**_** my story. Thus, I published the second chapter and decided to write a third. **

**Thanks to:**

**X Mika-Chan X**** (The only one actually logged in and using their account)**

**SayuriSenpai (Anonymous)**

**Emi (Anonymous)**

**nottrollinjustlollin XD (my first reviewer ever; Anonymous)**

**Pork Tonkatsu is a breaded Pork fillet I guess, the only place I've eaten it is at this fastfood chain called "Tokyo Tokyo". I am not Japanese so I don't have a clue what they eat at home except rice, hot pot, curry and miso soup. And Itadakimasu... Means something like, "Thanks for the food!" or "We're about to eat!" or sumthing. My best friend loves saying it before we start eating so it's kinda become a habit of mine too.**

**For those who don't know, Senpai means upperclassman/men. I know it sounds stupid in English, **_**Hey, Upperclassman Mika!**_** Or, **_**What are you doing Mika-upperclassman?**_** But that's how it works there :D**

**Please Review! :D**


End file.
